Belle Note (aka Little Surprises)
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: A fluffy Taito! Yay! ::grins:: Someone watches two lovebirds rowing through a romantic lagoon... and wonders just how crazy these humans are. (Mostly fluff, some humor... whatever...)


Belle Notes aka "Little Surprises"  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
A/N: Taito, fluffy pure and through, total sap. ^_^;;; The first FLUFF I've ever done, mind you- so if it sucks, sue me! ::laughs:: Oh well... anyway. It's sorta written from a strange Digimon's point of view- but I don't know. Either way. Yup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Digital World was completely silent in the depths of the night.  
  
Well, save for a small lake near the ever rising Infinity Mountain ruins, a single lagoon of sorts, shaded by beautiful green trees with sweeping branches. The moonlight glitters on the dark green surface water, lightly painting the tree leaves that bend to the liquid a sweet white. Here, hidden, two soft voices broke the quiet of the hidden place, carrying on the gentle dusk wind.  
  
"Where are we going again?" the seated one with wild chestnut hair asked softly. Sitting on the north end of the small, creaky rowboat fliding across the silk water, he had his useless hands folded on his lap. A small tugged mischieviously at his lips.  
  
He was also wearing a blindfold, the silly human.  
  
"It's a surprise," the other teenage boy whispered, a similar grin flashing in the soft darkness. The drifting moonlight brushed lightly over the golden locks of hair that surrounded an attractive face. Two jeweled oceans of deep blue lit up the dark night with their adoratoin- obviously directed at the boy sharing the same boat.  
  
"I'm not sure what you're up to, babe, but if it involves throwing me over board into a river..."  
  
The tall blonde pauses, pulling back with his thin arms on the oars to stroke, and answered in amusement. "Would you rather I did that?"  
  
The blindfolded boy grinned. "It'd be an excuse to get off my clothes."  
  
"Mm, who needs an excuse? It wasn't my idea, but now that you mention it..." The rowing blonde laughed, slender hands going back once more as they drifted lazily over the lagoon in their boat. The sky was open, he noted with pleasure. The bright stars glittering like a thousand lightening bugs dancing on the dark canvas of the sky.  
  
"Seriously, what's going on?" the blindfolded one complained, though a certain teasing edge was held to his tone. "I know we're on water, cause I hear it lapping on the sides of what I really, really hope is a boat. And since it's so quiet, I bet we're in the Digital World."  
  
The blonde chuckled mysteriously, blue eyes dancing with impish joy. "Such logic!"  
  
"Oh please. I watch Matlock."  
  
"Not even the great Matlock could guess what I have in store for you, love."  
  
The blonde pulled back on the oars once more. The ride went in silence, complete and yet comfortable.  
  
"Here we are," the rowing one announced in satisfaction as he lazily drifted right into the middle of the lake. The waters were the darkest blue velvet here, glimmering like enchanged glass under a perfect, pale paper doll moon. The waters covered by mossed trees and waves of weeping willows made it completely secluded. (All according to the blonde's devious plan, naturally.)  
  
The blonde breathed softly, hooking the heavy oars in place gracefully and feeling his muscles protest. He settle back then, gazing across from himself with radiant blue crystaled eyes, and whispered,  
  
"Ready, love?"  
  
The impatient, dark skinned boy nodded rapidly. "I was born ready. I think."  
  
The blonde grinned wide, and quickly bent over to the contents scattered aimlessly on the bottom of the rowboat, the same Cheshire cat smile arched on his face. It took a moment of scrambling and steadying, but after two silent moments of quick breathing in the stillness, sixteen long, white candles had been set up and placed around the boat. The flames slowly flickered to life one by one.  
  
The blonde put down the matches he'd brung, and surveyed his work with a critical eye. Finally, he gazed fondly at his partner.  
  
"Okay, just let me get something, and I'll undo your blindfold. Remember- no peeking, or you suffer the wrath of sugur withdrawl, got it?"  
  
The burnette pouted. "Fine, no peeking. Just hurry! I wanna see what's going on!"  
  
The strangely delicate blonde carefully stumbled over the floor as he grabbed something heavy and sat down abruptly again. Leaning over slightly, he grabbed the blindfold slyly and tugged it off. The forgotten white cloth flated to the boat floor as two rich, deep brown eyes blinked and focused.  
  
After a moment, a starteld and blushing burnette exclaimed, "Oh, wow!"  
  
The blonde glowed in happiness at the expression on his lovely boyfriend's face. "You like?"  
  
"I-I love it..." murmered the boy. "It's so beautiful..."  
  
"You're beautiful," said the blonde firmly.  
  
Now, here I feel I have to interrupt this story. You see, details are all fine and beautiful, but I know what is truly desired is the names of these young star crossed lovers. Well, I don't have the privilage of knowing their sweet names, although I'm sure they're incredibly romantic and wonderful. However, for the sake of simplicity... let's just call the blonde Yamato, and the burnette Taichi, shall we?  
  
Taichi at the moment was quite overcomed.  
  
"Yamato..."  
  
"Taichi?" Yamato, blue eyes flickering in the golden candlelight of the night, smiled softly. "Happy sixteenth birthday."  
  
Taichi swallowed repeatedly, tears of amazement and love brimming in the lit chocolate of his eyes. "All this... for me?"  
  
"I would have gotten a birthday cake, if you'd like that better."  
  
Taichi shook his head frantically. "No- no, god, this is... I don't need a cake when this..." He smiled radiantly.  
  
Yamato blushed hotly, sheets of scarlett rose colouring his face. "I... to bad. I got a cake, too. It's in the back." Ah, he is a silly human.  
  
Taichi's eyes widenened, apparently agreeing. "I... Yamato..." A trembling grin fit his lips. "A cake, too? What's next, a live band?"  
  
A gracefully raised eyebrow and a sardonic smile answered him as the blonde pointed to the guitar he had beside him.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kiddin'..."  
  
Yamato grinned, balancing the guitar on his knee carefully. "I've never played on a lake before, but..."  
  
Taichi blushed furiously. "Y-you... Yama-kun..."  
  
Yamato simply smiled at his amazed, stunned boyfriend, and lightly strumed his lithe fingers over the familiar strings. The soft melody filled the air's silence, gently delving over the water's beauty, resonating in the lake clearing and going straight to the heavens as the blonde's smooth, beautiful voice added itself to the chaos.  
  
"Happy birthday, my dear one,  
Have many more with me.  
I love you, I want to sing forever.  
So have a happy birthday, Taichi."  
  
Yamato blushed at the strange nonsense rhyme, but the burnette he'd sand to giggled in lovestruckness. (As we all know, humans do these silly things once in a while...)  
  
The two lovers drifted over the sweet, dark lake as his voice filled their ears with new strains of music from a new song.  
  
"This is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it Belle Note"  
  
As they floated, Yamato kept his striking gaze on Taichi's lovely face over the candlelit boat. He seemed to glow in the darkness, his lover with the rich golden brown eyes.  
  
"Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely Belle Note  
  
And so take this love of your love one  
You'll need it about this time  
To keep you fallin' like a star  
When you make that dizzy climb  
  
For this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely Bella Note."  
  
As he sang to the boy who captured his heart, this Yamato cherished the awed flush that was still engraved on Taichi's face. His attention was rapt on the muscician, who felt more as one with his love than ever.  
  
"You're such a romantic, Yama-kun," Taichi said. His dark eyes sparkled happily. "I love it. I love *you*."  
  
Yamato took the glistening tears in his eeys to be a good sign.  
  
"Shh, don't cry," he simply said in a light tone. His hands still played the melody. "This is for you, baby..."  
  
"This is the night  
Such a beautiful night  
And we call it Belle Note  
  
Look at the sky  
So many stars in their eyes  
What a lovely Belle Note"  
  
Strangely enough, Taichi didn't pause to wonder why his boyfriend was singing from a Disney movie. He didn't even care. (He *was* a silly human, after all- haven't you ever seen A Midsummer Night's Dream? What fools these mortals be!)  
  
All that mattered was those eyes, laced into his in woven destiny and silent love.  
  
All that mattered- he was here to enjoy his gift. His Yamato.  
  
"Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantement here  
You know the light will weave  
It's magi spell  
When the one you love is near"  
  
Yamato met Taichi's eyes as he sang the last few words.  
  
"Oh this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely Belle Note"  
  
When the last plucked strings fell away, and his voice faded, his boyfriend rose. Taichi's eyes were tearfilled as he fell into his love's lap and kissed him.  
  
With the boat drifting in circles, the blonde equaled the fire and devotion incased in that kiss. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist tightly as the parted for air, he closed his eyes blissfully. Taichi's dark brown eyes glowed with happiness, he noted, as he cuddled up on top of his boyfriend and lovenly cupped his face with his hands. Yamato's hands curled around his protectively, and he smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday, Taichi-kun."  
  
"Best present I ever had, baby."  
  
Yamato laughed and kissed him gently. "I love you- and the night isn't even over!"  
  
His boyfriend nodded, eyes aglow, and teasingly Taichi whispered against the blonde's ear.  
  
"I'm really glad I thought I'd bring that can of whipped cream along... I'll have to pay you back for that great song somehow!"  
  
"Mm!" Yamato grinned in agreement. "A new, unexpected twist in the plot- whipped cream!"  
  
"Thank god for little surprises."  
  
"Most definatly, love. Most definatly."  
  
They embraced, two silly yet sweet humans in love, and the Digiworld was completely silent in the depths of the night.  
  
Except for a certain three mile radius- the reason I'm now moving out of this lagoon and away from any silly, loud humans with their little surprises.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END  



End file.
